


Open Your Eyes, My Child

by ChangelingChilde



Series: And All Disastrous Things [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: A meditation on why miserable people still have children.May be relevant to the myth of Loki, the legend of King Arthur and any other story in which someone is destined to be evil from birth.





	Open Your Eyes, My Child

**Author's Note:**

> The first post for my first Wordpress site.

The world is cold, the world’s unfair. Wake up anyway, if only so you can rail at our unjust God and spit in the faces of angels.

The world is a place where even gods and devils are small and scared and screaming in pain. It is a place where hundreds, even thousands of years are spent building up to a modern civilization–which is so unpleasant that we destroy it and start over.

The world makes no sense and it’s full of idiocy and it’s very limited and limiting. Wake up anyway; I don’t want to alone in this nightmare.


End file.
